public service announcements
by inallmybitterness
Summary: After a long day of work, all Hiyori wants is to relax with her family and Far Shore friends. Her daughters have important announcements to make though, and they may shake things up... (YATORI FAMILY FLUFF; also on AO3 under the same title. Rated T for mentions of alcohol and Yato's drunk swearing.)


**A/N: OKAY SO**

**this is my first work here after literally like 4 years, and also my first fic for Noragami! I apologize if any ooc-ness happens, but I just really wanted to write some cute, lighthearted fluff - partly because chapter 5 e; partly because I'm a sucker for domestic scenarios and cute families and needed to indulge myself a lil**

**tbh I don't think gods can even have children in Noragami (and if they can i hardly doubt Yato and Hiyori would be up for it) but I DUNNO MAN, JUST CONSIDER THIS AN AU IN WHICH EVERYTHING IS THE SAME EXCEPT THEY CAN AND EVERYONE IS FINE AND HAPPY. And yato's trash dad is rotting in hell**

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday evening. Despite it being Sunday, Hiyori had spent all day at work – there are no things such as proper weekends for doctors, after all. But now, after 12 hours on call, she was finally able to relax. It had been a busy day – people were just coming back from celebrating Obon, which meant extra traffic, which meant more accidents on the road – and she simply couldn't wait to enjoy a laid-back dinner with her friends, husband and daughters.

Putting it that way almost made it sound like Hiyori had a normal life, which wasn't… quite true. Partly because the "friends" she would meet with were a Goddess of Poverty, a dead guy who was bound to her, and a dead boy who worked as another god's weapon. Also because said god happened to be her husband, a creature who, despite being over a thousand years old and having two kids (besides taking care of his perpetually 14-year-old shinki), would always look like a giddy, overexcited guy on his early 20s.

But, as unusual as her acquaintances were, she didn't mind. She liked it, even. Besides their personalities, their strangeness added even more color to her life.

And, of course, she had her daughters. Twin girls, Hotaru and Megumi. Despite being "half-god", the girls were pretty normal as far as quirks go. Hotaru's soul often leaked, like Hiyori's, but that was probably because of the circumstances surrounding the little girl's birth. Besides that, both were able to see Far Shore beings despite being long past the age most humans were able to see them. Considering Hiyori herself was a half-Phantom too, however, the girls were still the most normal ones. Or at least the younger twin, Megumi, was.

Either way, they were both lovely, and had a whole family of humans, non-humans, and former humans fawning over them. Hiyori's parents obviously loved them and would frequently babysit – Hiyori's mother was already retired, and the girls were the couple's only grandchildren. On the other side of the family, Daikoku and Kofuku spoiled the two to no end, treating them like actual nieces. And, of course, they had their father – although he still acted as a child himself at times, Yato was possibly the proudest, clingiest, most _ridiculous _father Hiyori had ever seen. Let's just say she had to work _hard _to prevent the girls from turning out too spoiled. At least she had Yukine on her side for that – or, as the girls called him, "Yuki-nii".

Despite the countless times Hiyori had to play bad cop, she obviously loved her daughters more than anything, and they were the ones she wanted to see the most. They had spent the whole weekend at their grandparents', and although she thought having some time for herself (and Yato, and work) would be good, she lost track of how many times she caught herself accidentally going to their room to tell them something or ask if they didn't want anything.

And, of course, considering she'd seen the girls only two days ago, she never thought her heart would swallow so much in joy the moment she heard small, high-pitched voices as she rang her parents' doorbell.

"Hiyori, dear," her mother greeted as she opened the door. "You came a little later than expected. There are two little ones who can't wait to see you here!"

"Yeah, it took the next doctor on call a while to arrive," she replied as she got in, stopping by the small entrance hall.

"Wouldn't you like to come in for a while?" The older woman asked, motioning to the living room. "We were just making some tea."

"Thanks, mom, but I'll have to pass. I'm really tired, and we promised the girls we'd go have dinner with Yato and his family today." It should be noted that, by "family", Hiyori's parents thought she meant his "sister" Mayu and "brother" Yukine. I mean, they _really needed _someone to back them up at the wedding. The "these are my adopted siblings and our parents couldn't come because they live abroad" lie was much easier to believe than the "I am an actual god and this is my dead human weapon, and here are my god and dead human friends" truth.

"Oh, I understand, honey," her mother replied. "We _did _keep them all to ourselves over the weekend. I'll go-"

As her mother spoke, however, Hiyori heard the sound of little steps approaching rapidly, and before she could finish, two little figures darted past her and jumped to their mother, hugging her legs.

"Mommy!" One of them screamed, her mess of dark brown hair ruffling against her mother's left leg. "We missed yooooooooooou!"

"Mommy's finally heeeeeeeeeere!" A higher-pitched voice exclaimed as its source, a shorter child, wrapped her arms around Hiyori's right leg. "You took so long! Geez!"

Hiyori smiled at her daughters as two pairs of eyes looked up at her. Hotaru and Megumi were dizygotic twins, which means they were not identical. Despite having somewhat similar features – the way it's natural for any set of siblings to have – the two looked quite different. Hotaru, the older one by four minutes, was shorter than her sister, and her hair was a lighter shade of brown. And, while Megumi was the splitting image of her mother – brown eyes included – Hotaru's eye shape was much like Yato's, and her dark brown irises were contoured by a thin, barely noticeable blue line.

"Sorry, girls," Hiyori said, patting their heads, "but mom was busy with work!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hotaru said as she puffed her cheeks, "and we were tired waiting!"

"But we're going to Uncle Daikoku's now, right?" Megumi asked excitedly. Hotaru looked at her, wide-eyed, and shushed her.

"Daikoku?" Hiyori's mother asked, confused. "Is that another relative of Yato's?"

"Uh, yeah!" Hiyori answered nervously. From a young age, she had urged her daughters not to mention certain things to her parents (such as Hotaru's "cool tail" and "sleepwalking adventures"). Daikoku and Kofuku were on that list. They hadn't been to Hiyori's wedding, after all, and everyone agreed she better not have much contact with Hiyori's family due to the bad omens that followed her like a destructive aura. "He's, uh, Yato's cousin. He visits sometimes. He's pretty good with kids."

"Oh, I see," her mother replied, seemingly believing her lie. "If the girls like him so much, he must be a good person. Wish we could meet him some day!"

_I don't think so_, Hiyori thought. _You wouldn't like a literal hell hole open anywhere near you, mother._

"Well, if you two are so eager, we better get going, right?" Hiyori asked the girls. "Why don't you two pick your things up so we can go have dinner with everyone?"

"Everyone?" Megumi asked, her chocolate-colored eyes sparkling. "You mean, _everyone_, right?"

"Um, yes?" A metaphorical question mark popped over Hiyori's head. There was something unusual about her younger daughter. Megumi was usually bold and tomboy-ish, but now she was… blushing? "What is it, Megumi-chan?"

"Ooooh, so you're _really _gonna do it!" Hotaru said, a broad smile spread across her face.

"It's nothing! Nothing!" The other twin said as she turned her back to her mother. "Sis, let's pick our things! Last one to get back here doesn't get dessert!"

"Whaaaa?!" The shorter girl whined, in horror, as her sister made a run for the living room. "I didn't know! Wait! _Noooot faaaaair_!"

* * *

Throughout the whole ride to Kofuku's place, it was like the girls simply couldn't stay put in the backseat of Hiyori's car. She tried pressing them to know what the younger twin was so flustered about, but none of them would utter a word about it. All she knew was that it apparently made Megumi very embarrassed and Hotaru supported her wholeheartedly in whatever she would try to pursue.

The door was open, as it usually was whenever they had a special gathering at the Binbougami's. As soon as they left the car and started walking towards the house, Hiyori taking each daughter by the hand, a loud, excited voice was heard from inside the place.

"THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!" Kofuku's unmistakable voice shrilled as her pink-haired head popped from behind the open door. "YATO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN, THEY'RE FINALLY HEEEERE!"

And, as soon as the trio set foot on the porch, a shadow jumped at them, its bright blue eyes glimmering in the dark.

"_Hiiiiiiiyooooooriiiiiii_!" Yato's voice cried as he hugged his wife, nearly making her go deaf. "What took you so long?! I was worried, you know! What do you even have that damn phone for if you don't pick up your calls!" He crouched, picking his daughters up. Even though 6-year-old children (even if _very recently_ turned 6) are no longer that small for one to carry around, Yato somehow still managed to pick both girls at the same time. "Ah, my little princesses! Papa missed you two _soooo_ much!"

"We missed you too, Daddy!" Hotaru squealed as she climbed her father's arm, resting on his shoulders. "Grandma and Granpa are nice, but they don't let me have any candy! Can I have candy tonight, Daddy?"

"Of course! I even picked those grape ones you like!" By "grape ones", he meant those you pick for free at restaurants. Not like the girls were used to cheap stuff – Hiyori made enough money with her job and their grandparents often gave them expensive presents, but Hotaru's taste buds simply refused all sorts of refined (or even decent-quality) sweets the Iki side of the family tried feeding her. Extremely cheap candy often given away for free at restaurants were what she liked. The kind that tastes more like chemicals than like actual fruit, and that could easily give your children terrible cavities. What gives.

"Not so fast, little lady," Hiyori intervened. "You can have just a bit of those. Don't think we'll let you indulge in candy just because you haven't seen your dad in a few days." Despite her addressing her daughter, the reprimanding look on her eyes was undoubtedly directed at Yato. "Sorry for not picking my phone, by the way. Things were crazy today."

"Awww, Hiyori," he said, grabbing her hand with his (now free) left one. "You've been working too much. You need a break every once in a while, you know?"

"I agree," Megumi pouted, trying to ignore her parents squeezing her between them as they exchanged a quick kiss. A mere peck on the lips, yet enough for the little girl to think _ew_. "If not, Mommy's gonna end up all wrinkly like a raisin. Grandma says that happens to tired old people."

"Who you calling old, young lady?" Hiyori asked, putting on a fake frown. "Did you know I'm the youngest one here, except for you two and Yukine? Your dad is the old one."

"I know," Megumi said, tightening her grip on her father's shirt. "But Daddy will never get wrinkly anyway."

"Because he's a super-cool god, right?" Yato asked, winking.

"No," she deadpanned, "because you never work and you use the sweat in your hands just like Grandma with her beauty lotions." The poor man's face looked so broken Hiyori almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Meeeegumi-chaaan! Hoooootaru-chaaaaan!" Kofuku sang as she finished setting the dishes around the table. "And Hiyorin! How was your weekend?"

"Auntie Kofuku!" Hotaru's little face lit up. Despite how well she got along with other "relatives", Kofuku was her favorite, after her parents and Yukine. "It was super-nice! Grandpa gave me this old GameBoy thingy! It's super-cool!"

"Oh, you didn't tell me that!" Hiyori looked at her, surprised. "Would it happen to be a green one?"

"Yep! You know it, Mommy?"

"It was probably mine, actually," she answered with a smile. Hiyori barely remembered her old lime green GameBoy anymore. Where the hell her father had taken that from and how he managed to still make it work, she had no idea.

"Hotaru-chan really loves games, doesn't she?" Kofuku smiled at the little girl.

"Hotaru-chan is a _nerd_," a grumpy-sounding Megumi said. "Kofukuuuu, where's Uncle Daikoku?"

"Am not!" Hotaru shouted back. No matter how insignificant her sister's insults were, she'd always take the time to fight back. Even if said "fighting back" consisted of simply acknowledging it. "Buy yeah, Auntie Kofuku. What about Yuki-nii? I don't see him either!"

"They went out to buy something to drink," Yato responded instead. "Seems like we all forgot to bring something… What a shame, huh?"

Hiyori glared at him once again. "I could've dropped home and picked something, you know..." _Don't tell me you "forgot" to bring something on purpose, just so you could drink some expensive sake with Kofuku's money…_

"You wouldn't even pick up your phone!" Yato protested as he sat by the table. If that night was to follow their usual setup, Daikoku would sit at the end of the table, with Kofuku, Yato and Hiyori to his left, and Megumi, Yukine and Hotaru to his right. The girls insisted on being both next to the young shinki, and Megumi always liked being close to Uncle Daikoku as well. That setup had grown into a habit of sorts.

So it was a surprise when Yato noticed his younger daughter sitting on the far corner to the right of where Daikoku would be, and motioning for her sister – still perched on Yato's shoulders – to sit next to her.

"Oh? Don't wanna be next to Yuki-nii tonight, Megumi?" Yato asked, curious. Next to him, Hiyori had also taken her seat.

"Hehehe," he heard a little snicker on top of his head. "Don't you, Megumi-chan?"

"S-shut up!" The darker-haired twin stuttered, her cheeks once again tainted pink. "That's right! I don't really wanna be next to Yuki-nii tonight. I… I want to be next to Sis!"

"That's unusual," Hiyori pointed. Even though both got along with Yukine, Megumi was definitely closer to him. "Did something happen, Megumi?"

"N-no!" The flustered little girl blabbered in response, averting her gaze to her sister. "I just wanna talk to Sis a bit! Sis, get down here now!"

"Not now," the other replied with a sigh. "I missed playing with Daddy's hair. I'll get down when it's time to eat." Unbeknownst even to Yato himself, the little girl had spent the whole time playing with his bangs, twirling them and making messy braid-like strings out of them. At least she wasn't pulling his hair. "By the way, I wanna be next to Auntie Kofuku tonight! Is that alright?"

"Sure, dear," Kofuku replied as she came back from the kitchen carrying a tray of fish with vegetables. "I'll just sit across from where I usually do, right?"

Before anyone could answer, however, steps were heard coming from outside, along with a murmur of voices that increased in volume, until...

"We're home!" Daikoku's voice suddenly called from behind them, causing a distracted Kofuku to nearly drop the tray on Hiyori's head. The goddess managed not to let her grip on it loose much, though. "Oh, you three are here already! Did we take long?"

"Not that much," Hiyori said, "we just got here."

"We ran into some people on the way!" Yukine chimed, coming right behind Daikoku. "I think we have room for two more in the table, right?"

"Ah, I guess," Yato responded, "who is it?"

Just as Yukine got in, he made a motion to the door. Right behind him, two shadows made themselves more visible – Bishamon and Kazuma.

"Good evening," Bishamon greeted as she entered the room.

"Please excuse us," Kazuma said, politely, following his master.

A tiny squeal came from the top of Yato's head, and the god yelped as he felt Hotaru pulling his hair as she almost fell back from losing her balance. Hiyori managed to hold her and gently put her down, though.

"What is it, dear?" she asked her daughter, worried. "Did you see something?"

"N-no, not at all!" The child replied, her face now as red as her sister's had been earlier. "I just didn't expect Kazuma-san and Bishamon-sama to come over!" She turned her head to them, accidentally meeting Megumi's teasing eyes in the way. "G-good evening," she said energetically as she bowed.

Hiyori and Yato exchanged intrigued looks. Up until now, their daughters had always been outspoken, with Megumi being a little too blunt at times, and Hotaru making all sorts of jokes and questions without a care. Neither were especially polite to people they already knew, and both had seen Kazuma and Bishamon many times. Especially, neither were the type that gets embarrassed or blushes frequently. What had gotten to them tonight?

"Megumi!" The young girl felt someone ruffling her hair as Yukine's voice called her. "I haven't seen you in days! How was your weekend at your grandparents'?" The boy was about to sit next to her when she suddenly jumped up, making an angry motion to the other side of the table.

"NOT THERE!" She shrieked, her face all red. "I… I wanna sit next to Sis tonight! You sit over there, next to Daddy!"

The boy looked at her in utter confusion, blinking as he tried to assimilate her sudden outburst. _Uh. Okay_…

* * *

As they had all sat down and begun to eat, the girls' behavior did not change. Throughout most of dinner, they talked to no one but each other in low, soft murmurs. Yato said it was impolite to do that when sitting at a table full of other people, but he got nothing but scowls and ugly faces in response. Despite their behavior, the meal was still as lively as ever, with Kofuku teasing everyone, Yato and Bishamon jokingly arguing, and the shinki having a lively chat among the three of them. Although she didn't talk much herself, Hiyori listened to everyone, letting the friendly atmosphere wash her work-related weariness and stress away. It felt good to be home.

It wasn't until Kofuku offered to take the dishes away and bring dessert that the two young girls finally spoke out.

"Alright!" Young Megumi said as she stood up, a fierce, determined look on her eyes. Her sudden act startled Kazuma, who sat next to her, and surprised others in the table, except for her sister. She, instead, seemed to be muttering something along the lines of "_you can do it, Megumi". _"I have an important announcement to make!"

"Oh, what is this?" Hiyori asked, resting her head on her hand. Kofuku sat back down, her eyes filled with curiosity as she sensed _something_ was about to go down. "Is it about why you two were so strange tonight?"

"Y-yes!" The little girl replied without flinching. Despite her resolute attitude, she still stuttered and her cheeks were, once again, reddish. "I talked to Sis about this during the weekend, and I have made a decision!"

"_You go, Megumi_!" Her sister whispered, smiling and holding her fists to her face in excitement, as if cheering the other on.

"When I grow up," she pronounced as she pointed a finger at Yukine, her voice as serious as a general's when giving orders to their men, "_I will make Yuki-nii my bride_!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHMYGOSH!" Kofuku screamed, covering her face with her hands. "THAT WAS SOOOOO ADORABLE!"

"WAITWHAT?!" Yato jumped on his seat, resting a half-empty sake bottle a little too hard on the table. "Aren't you a little young to think about those things, little lady?!"

"That's normal, Yato," Hiyori touched his shoulders and forced him to sit back down as she tried not to burst out laughing. _Of course_ one of them would eventually develop a childhood crush on someone there. "Let her be."

"Eeeeeeh…" The boy – _bride _– himself simply mumbled, astonished. Despite all of the jokes, Yukine's interactions with the Iki girls had always been like those of a big brother towards his little sisters. He never thought one of them would say something so embarrassing; he had no idea how to react. Should he play along, even if he had no idea how to? "But aren't I your big brother, Megumi? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"No!" The girl answered, not one bit less resolute than before. She was still pointing at him. "You're not my brother the same way Hotaru is my sis, so it's fine!"

"Aw, isn't that cute," Bishamon smiled candidly. "And quite the brave confession."

"Why did you decide on that all of a sudden, though, Megumi-chan?" Hiyori, slightly massaging the shoulders of a still petrified Yato, asked with a smile.

"I saw Mommy and Daddy's wedding pic at Grandma's place. Grandma said Daddy made Mommy his bride because he liked her and wanted to be with her!" She started blushing once again, and the arm she held out started trembling slightly. "I-I really… really like Yuki-nii too! I want to always be with him, so I wanna make him my bride!"

At that, Kofuku, Bishamon and Hotaru all let out a collective _aaaaaaw_. Daikoku let out strong, mirthful laughter, and even Kazuma smiled.

"But it's different, you know!" Yato protested. "The way I like your Mommy is different from the way you like Yukine. There are many ways you can like someone!"

"I know that! Geez!" The little girl protested, and Hiyori squeezed Yato's shoulders a little too tight, as if telling him not to ruin a child's fantasy. "Like, I really like Mommy and Daddy too, but I don't want to marry you guys. Or Hotaru, or Uncle Daikoku." She crossed her arms, a cutesy scowl on her face. "But I do with Yuki-nii. He's nice and cute and always tells me stories and stuff, and he plays with me when I'm sad and makes me laugh. I wouldn't mind always having sleepovers with him, like you with Mommy!" She turned her face away from him, still putting on a tough pose with those arms crossed. Hiyori tried not to giggle as her daughter's innocently calling sleeping together "having sleepovers". "Or kissing his face. But not the way Mommy and you do all the time, 'cause that's gross."

Kofuku squealed. "Your kids are just _too precious_," she whispered to Yato and Hiyori.

"Ah, that's nice, Megumi…" Yukine replied with a nervous smile, still not knowing how to act. "But you can't get married until you're older, you know? Why don't you leave those things for the future?"

"I know I can't get married now! But I just wanted you to know!" She rested her hands on her hips, her brows furrowed as she tried putting on that tough act again. "You better wait for me! Hmph!"

"You go, Megumiiiiii!" Hotaru cheered once again, now clapping her hands. "I told you you could do it!"

"Thanks. But hey, it's _your _turn now!"

"Whaaaaaa?" Kofuku asked, her eyes glimmering once again. "Has Hotaru-chan chosen her bride, too?"

"You two sure felt inspired this weekend, huh?" Hiyori pointed, unable _not _to smile at the whole thing. Yato, who had seemed a little relieved at Megumi's innocent confession, got tense again. _Why are my kids so precocious…?_

"Yes, she has!" Megumi grabbed her sister's sleeve, trying to make her stand up. "I've confessed mine already. Now it's your turn!"

"Aaaaah, but it's so embarrassing…" The older twin said with a dreamy smile, her hands covering her blushing cheeks. "I'm not ready yet. I didn't expect them to show up…"

"But they did!" Megumi tried pulling her up again, her voice getting more impatient every time. "Doooooo iiiiiiit!"

"Don't force your sister, Megumi," Hiyori intervened. "She will only confess if she wants to…"

"Oh, but _do _tell us, Hotaru-chan!" Kofuku urged. "Auntie is _so_ curious!"

Hotaru giggled, still in the same pose, as she swayed back and forth a little.

"Aaaah, okay… I want to be..." she took a deep breath, now holding her tiny hands to her heart, "I want to be… Bishamon-sama's bride!"

Daikoku burst out laughing once again, with Kofuku squealing like a teen. Yato spat out the sake he'd been trying to drink.

"Isn't that adorable," Kazuma said as he adjusted his glasses, then whispered, "you have good taste, Hotaru."

"Riiiiiiight?" She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, looking down at her legs. "Ah, but I'm so embarrassed… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Hotaru," the Goddess of War herself answered in a kind tone. "But as Yukine said, you are still young, aren't you?" The little girl looked up, her big, mostly-brown eyes filled with dreadful anticipation. "But don't worry. We can sort that out when you grow up," she finished with a wink. The little girl smiled widely before holding her hands to her heart and falling back to the ground with a dramatic sigh. Her sister smiled and gave her a thumbs-up in approval.

"EXCUSE YOU," Yato yelled, standing up and leaning towards Bishamon threateningly. Hiyori was unable to hold him back this time. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHATCHA DO IN YOUR PERVERT CLOTHES, BUT DON'T YOU DARE _THINK _OF LAYING A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER, YOU _PEDO _NYMPHO!"

"Yato, please…" Hiyori face-palmed.

"The hell you said about meeee?!" Bishamon got up as well, her face showing the same alcohol-induced blush as Yato's. "I was being nice to her; I'm not so STUPID to take this seriously, UNLIKE YOU!"

"Viina, please sit…!" Kazuma felt the blood draining from his face. _Not again_…

"STUPID?! YEAH, RIGHT! YOU TRYIN' TO MISLEAD ME SO YOU CAN MAKE MOVES ON MY _SIX-YEAR-OLD_, YOU BITCH?!"

"I'M SAYIN' I HAVE ENOUGH OF A FUNCTIONING BRAIN TO DISTINGUISH BETWEEN KID'S PLAY AND WHAT'S SERIOUS, YOU BRAINLESS FLEA!"

"OOOOH, NOW YOU CALLIN' ME SHIT? YOU WANNA GO? YOU WANNA FUCKIN-"

"Girls, why don't we go play up in the attic? I'm sure they still have some of my old stuff there!" A nervous Yukine grabbed their hands, trying to get them away from there as fast as he could. Megumi nodded vigorously, excited at the prospect of playing with Yukine again after finally getting her "confession" off her chest. Hotaru asked where the candy her father had promised her were.

Hiyori sighed, exchanging a crestfallen look of mutual comprehension with Kazuma. On the other side of the table, Kofuku cheered them on as Daikoku picked the things from the table before the two gods could break anything.

There goes her easy, stress-free night…

* * *

**A/N: I GOT SO MUCH TO SAY**

ok so FIRST OFF: y'all might have realized I address some events as if they were already known. That's because I've actually written the story of how Hiyori gets pregnant and has a mock wedding ceremony and all that (even if it's for self-indulgence, I really wanted this to make sense somehow, so I have this big ol' 10k+ words file sitting here, simply addressing her and Yato's reactions to the pregnancy). Also some seemingly unimportant interactions actually set characterization for the girls. Because GUESS WHAT, I'M THINKING OF WRITING MORE WITH THESE BABIES. Just random milestones in their lives, I dunno ha ha... /**EDIT: I've started posting the story I mentioned! If you're interested, check "anthroposis" out on my profile :D**

SECOND please point out any grammar mistakes or awkward collocations. English isn't my first language and I'm on a hurry now so i posted this real quick huehe

THIRD: Hiyori has brown eyes in the manga and I have no idea why the diddly dang they changed it to PINK in the anime. Maybe brown ain't anime protag enough who knows

FOURTH AND LAST: yes, Megumi would call Hotaru 'nee-san' if this thing were in Japanese. I feel terrible throwing those Japanese words in an English story though I'm just okay with "shinki", honorifics, and "Yuki-nii" because it's almost like a pun. I love it kakaka

thanks for reading this long-ass note

cheers


End file.
